


Well This is Awkward

by thatdipperkid



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdipperkid/pseuds/thatdipperkid
Summary: During a quiet, rainy evening, Peridot decides to ask Steven a question that’s been plaguing her for some time. Things have been awkward with Perry before, but it’s about to be taken to a whole new level… Stevidot, featuring classic romance shenanigans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Steven is 18 in this story. There’s typical romance goofiness, kissy-kissy goo-goo and all that. Hope you enjoy!

Another stormy day in Beach City. They don’t come often, but when they come, boy do they leave their mark. The rain pounds unrelentingly; although Steven can’t see them, he knows the waves are crashing on the beach with equal intensity. Luckily, he doesn’t have to be out there today. No monsters, no emergencies, no extraplanar gems coming to Earth with malicious intentions. Today, it was just them: Steven and Peridot. 

The pair were on the top floor of the barn, sitting next to each other on the couch. Lapis was somewhere in the storm. She enjoyed flying during bad weather. Steven guessed it was probably something like surfing for her; riding the currents of air and electricity like some sort of bird. Well, rock bird.   
Man, Gems were confusing sometimes.

Steven had to admit that he still occasionally had questions about them, but the Crystal Gems were always so reluctant to talk about those kinds of things. Before he could stop himself, Steven let out a huge sigh.

“Are you okay Steven?” Peridot asked. She picked up the remote, and paused the episode of Camp Pining Hearts they had been watching. “You seem kind of out of it.”

“I’m okay,” Steven said. “I guess rainy days like this make me feel kind of gloomy.”

“Really?” Peridot asked. “I love the rain! I mean, I hated it when I first came to Earth, but when you showed me how fun it could be, I really embraced it.” 

“Well, I like the rain too,” said Steven. “It’s weird. Rain can really make me feel happy, but on some days... days like this, I guess it just makes me feel a little sad.” Peridot groaned, and laid back on the couch. The back of her head rested on Steven’s thigh, and her feet hung off the armrest. Steven began to stroke her hair, something he did automatically. 

“Human emotions are so weird,” Peridot sighed. “I mean, how can something make you happy and sad at the same time?” 

“I don’t know,” Steven admitted. “Emotions don’t make sense, sometimes.”

“I wish Earth was more logical,” Peridot said. “Everything is so complicated.”

“Well, you know I’m always here to answer whatever questions you have,” Steven said. He rumpled Peri’s hair, and Peri swatted at him playfully. 

“Do you really man that?” Peridot asked quietly. Steven nodded.

“Of course,” said Steven. “You can talk to me about anything.”

“Anything?” Peridot asked. 

“Yup,” Steven affirmed. 

“Well, I do have a question I’ve been meaning to ask you,” said Peridot. “but I don’t know, it might be a little odd.”

“Oh, come on Peridot, I’m sure I can handle it,” said Steven. Peridot took a deep breath in, seeming to steel herself.

“Okay then,” she said. “Steven… what’s sex?”   
Steven gasped, and stood bolt upright. Peridot spilled off the couch, and hit the floor with a loud thud. 

“Ouch! Steven, what the heck!” Peridot shouted. She sat up, and looked at him. His face was beet red. His arms were locked by his sides, and his breathing seemed quick and ragged. “Um, are you okay?” Peridot asked.

“Where…” Steven gulped. “Where did you hear about that?”

“Sex?” Peridot asked. Steven turned a deeper shade of red, and nodded. “Well, Amethyst made a joke about it. I wanted to ask her what it meant, but I didn’t want her to think I was uncool or anything. So I asked Garnet about it, and she told me that she wasn’t comfortable talking about it with me. Soooo then I found Pearl, and when I asked her about it, she just straight up fainted.” Steven bit his bottom lip, suppressing a giggle. “What the heck is the big deal? Why doesn’t anyone want to talk to me about sex!” Steven’s face went from red to purple.

“Well Peri, it’s just, I don’t know, kind of… awkward,” Steven said. 

“What is, ‘awkward’?” Peridot asked, making air quotes as she talked. 

“Awkward is when something makes you feel weird,” Steven tried to explain. “Sometimes you do something that makes you feel awkward. Sometimes other people make you feel awkward.” Peridot pouted. 

“So right now, I’m making you feel awkward?” Peridot asked.

“Well, yes,” Steven said. “But it’s not your fault. You still don’t know a lot about Earth’s customs. It’s just, well, talking about, um… sex is a little difficult to talk about.”

“Oh,” Peridot said. “Why?”

“Well, because it’s, I don’t know…” Steven rubbed the bottom of his chin. He thought for a while before finishing his thought. “… intimate.” 

“You mean, only friends can talk about it?” Peridot asked. Before Steven could answer, her bottom lip began to tremble. “But Steven, I thought we were friends! Are you telling me that, after all this time, you still don’t like me enough to consider me, the great and lovable Peridot, your friend!?” Peridot began to tear up.

“You are my friend!” Steven insisted. 

“Are you sure?” Peridot asked.

“Positive,” Steven said. He lowered himself onto the couch, and patted the seat next to him. “Here, come sit down.” Peridot jumped onto the couch, and placed her head back on his thigh. “I’m sorry Peri, I just wasn’t expecting you to ask that.”

“Whatever sex is, it must be really dangerous,” Peridot said. “Nobody wants to talk about it!” Steven laughed, and Peri looked up at him. “What’s funny about that?”

“Well, I guess if you don’t do it right, sex can be dangerous,” Steven said, “but as long as you’re careful, it’s anything but.”

“So, sex is something you have to handle?” Peridot asked. “Is it an instrument or something?” Steven laughed harder, and Peridot crossed her arms. “I still don’t know why this is funny.”

“I know, I know,” Steven said. He wiped a tear out of the corner of his eye, and calmed himself down. “All right, I’ll do my best to explain it,” Steven said. “But I might get a little uncomfortable, okay?” 

“If you get too uncomfortable, we’ll speak no more about it,” Peridot assured him.

“Okay,” Steven said. “Well, you know how Gems make more Gems?”

“Sure,” Peridot said. “We use the energy of planets to grow them.” 

“Well, it’s a lot different for humans,” Steven said. “See, sex is what makes more of us.”

“Oh, it’s how you reproduce,” Peridot said. Steven nodded. “Well why is that awkward? I don’t think it’s awkward to talk about how Gems reproduce.”

“But you do find it awkward to talk about fusion, right?” Steven asked. Peridot blushed slightly.

“Yeah, but that’s a lot different,” Peridot said. “Fusion is…”

“Intimate,” Steven finished for her. Peridot’s eyes widened. 

“Oooh,” she said. “I get it. So, humans fuse so they can make new humans!” She put up two fingers, then slowly put one down. “But… but that doesn’t make any sense. Fusion reduces the number of Gems, it doesn’t add to them.” 

“Well, it’s a little more complicated than that,” Steven said. “In fact, now that I think about it, most of the time sex doesn’t even make babies.”

“What!?” Peridot shouted. She grabbed at her hair, and tugged at it. “Oh my stars, this is so confusing!” She sat up, and turned toward Steven. “Why don’t you just show me?”

“EXCUSE ME!” Steven roared. 

“Well, we have Tubetube, don’t we?” Peridot asked. “Why don’t you just look it up on there?”

“Thank goodness,” Steven whispered. “Well Peridot, sex isn’t on Tubetube. It’s not allowed.” 

“Oh for Diamond’s sake!” Peridot whined. “Of course it isn’t. Well, isn’t there anywhere I can look it up?” Steven began to blush again.

“Well, it’s on other internet sites,” Steven said. “I’m sure you could look it up there.” 

“Yay!” Peridot shouted with glee. She jumped off the couch, and ran to grab her tablet. She returned, and snuggled up next to Steven, whose face was beet red again. “All right, let’s look it up!”

“Wait!” Steven said. Peridot’s finger hovered over her tablet. “I, uh, I’m not sure I’m super comfortable with us watching it together.”

“Why not?” Peridot asked. 

“Because, it’s embarrassing!” Steven said. Peridot shrugged. 

“Okay, I’ll go watch it over there,” she said. She got off the couch, and sauntered off to another spot on the floor. She plopped herself down, and began to type furiously. 

“Hey baby, I got a pizza here for you… with extra sausage.” 

Steven pulled his hoodie hood over his head, and pulled the strings on it as hard as he could. He clamped his hands on his ears. Still, he could hear Peridot’s commentary. 

“What does pizza have to do with procreation?” she said. “What a strange ritual. Oh, she must be looking for something in his pants. She seems to be having a hard time finding- GOOD GRACIOUS, WHAT IS THAT!” Steven heard a clatter as Peridot tossed her tablet across the room. She heard her run over to him, and felt him grab her arms. He felt himself being shook violently. His hood fell off, and he saw Peridot’s panicked expression. 

“Steven!” she gasped. “That man, he… he…”

“I completely forgot to mention that,” Steven said. 

“Mention what!?”

“Well, boys and girls are, uh, different… down there.” Peridot blinked. She slowly sat down next to Steven. 

“Oh,” she squeaked. “I mean, I know that there was a biological difference between girls and boys, but I guess I didn’t really understand just HOW different they were.” Steven raised an eyebrow.

“Uh, Peri, haven’t you seen me go to the bathroom?” Steven asked. Peridot crossed her arms. 

“Of course not!” she said. “I may have used your toothbrush, but I never peeked on you when you told me not to.”

“Really?” Steven asked. 

“Well… okay, maybe a little,” Peridot said quickly. “But I didn’t see anything. The sink was in the way.” 

“Riiight,” Steven said. “Still, I’m surprised you didn’t know. I figured one of the Gems would have mentioned it.” Peridot shook her head.

“They discussed human anatomy with me, but it was always from a female’s perspective,” Peridot admitted. 

“That makes sense,” Steven said. “The Gems identify as women.” 

“So yeah, I guess I know all about how females work,” Peridot said, “but I don’t know anything about males. What, uh, what does he… do with it?” 

“Oh God,” Steven groaned. “Well Peridot, he uh… puts it inside of her.” 

“Puts it inside-” Peridot stopped mid-sentence. Her eyes bugged out of her head. “You’re kidding me.” Steven shook his head. “But they pee out of there!” Steven stifled another giggle. 

“Well yeah,” Steven said, “but it’s a different hole.”

“What are you talking about?” Peridot said. “There’s only two holes.”

“Well, technically there’s three,” Steven said. “One to go number one, one to go number two, and a third one that gets used for sex.”

“I was never told about this third one,” Peridot said. 

“Well, it’s there,” Steven said with a shrug. Peridot frowned. 

“I’ll have to make a note of that.” She picked up her tablet, and began to tap on it. Steven rubbed a hand through his hair. He knew that Gems didn’t manifest genitalia until they needed it for something, like after they ate. He supposed that she didn’t do it very often, since she ate very little. 

“Okay, I got that down,” she said. “So, the man puts his, uh…”

“Penis,” Steven whispered.

“Excuse me?”

“PENIS!” Steven said loudly.

“Right, his penis, into the woman’s third hole.”

“Yeah, I guess that about sums it up,” Steven said. He realized that he had never been more uncomfortable in his entire life. 

“And then what, a baby comes out?” Peridot asked. 

“Well, there a few more steps,” Steven said. “But let’s not get into them. Let’s just say that yes, they have sex, and then a baby comes out.”

“Sometimes,” Peridot said. “You said it only happens sometimes.”

“Well, yeah,” Steven said. “Sometimes you don’t get pregnant from it. And sometimes you use protection, so you don’t get pregnant on purpose.”

“Why would people want to have sex without getting pregnant?” Peridot asked. 

“Because it feels good,” Steven said. “Also, it’s a way to show somebody that you love them.”

“Really?” Peridot asked. “So why aren’t people doing it all the time then?”

“What do you mean?” Steven asked.

“Well, I see lots of people who are friends, but I’ve never seen any of them having sex,” said Peridot.

“Well, it’s considered very inappropriate to have sex in front of other people.” Steven said. 

“I see,” Peridot said. “Well, why don’t you and the Gems have sex?” Steven slapped himself in the face. He was desperately wishing he had never begun this conversation.

“You don’t have sex with family members,” Steven said. “The Gems raised me, so they’re like my Moms. Or my sisters. Momsters, I guess.”

“I see,” said Peridot. “So then, why don’t we have sex?” Steven was blushing so deeply he was turning blue. 

“Because… because…” to his utter shock, Steven was having trouble coming up with a reason. “Because we just don’t, you know? You’re a good friend Peridot, and I really care about you, but…”

“But what?” Peridot asked. 

“It’s, well, it’s complicated,” Steven said. 

“Well, do you love me?” Peridot asked. 

“Of course,” Steven said. 

“Then what’s the big deal?” Peridot asked. “If it feels good, why don’t we just do it?” 

“Remember when Garnet wanted to fuse with you?” Steven asked. Peridot nodded. “It made you super, super uncomfortable, right?” Peridot nodded again. “Well, that’s kind of how I’m feeling right now.”

“But that’s different,” Peridot said. “Fusion is literally becoming another Gem. It’s like, joining together with someone. This just sounds like wrestling, or something.”

“No, it’s a lot like fusion,” Steven said. “It’s not the same thing, of course, but like fusion, there’s a lot of emotions in it. People who have sex tend to grow closer together.”

“If you’re trying to talk me out of this, you’re doing a terrible job,” Peridot said. “I’d love to get closer to you!” 

“I am doing a terrible job,” Steven sighed. He turned towards Peridot, and took her hands in hers. “You’re an amazing friend, Peridot. But please, take my word for it. Sex between us would just be, well, complicated. Okay?” Peridot frowned, but nodded. 

“Okay Steven,” she said. They sat together in silence for a little while, before Steven smiled gently. 

“Want to watch some more Pining Hearts?” Steven asked. Peridot smiled back.

“That would be awesome,” she said.   
~

Two weeks after the most awkward conversation he had ever had, Steven laid sprawled on his bed. The rest of the Gems were asleep. Steven had been tossing and turning for a while now. With a grunt, Steven sat up, and reached for his tablet. He switched it on, and rang up Peridot. She answered, and the two looked at each other over screens. Peridot waved.

“Hey Steven. Having trouble sleeping?” she asked. 

“Yeah,” Steven said. “I had about six cups of coffee today. Normally it doesn’t keep me up this bad, but for some reason I’m having a really hard time tonight.”

“I feel ya,” Peridot said. “Lapis is out again doing who-knows-what, so I’m here all by myself again. It’s pretty lonely.”

“Well hey,” Steven said, “I can’t sleep, and you’re lonely. I think that I have a solution.”

“You come over and hang out until you get sleepy?” Peridot asked.

“Exactly!” Steven said. “I’ll be over in a minute.”

“I’ll see you soon!” Peridot said.   
~  
“Oh my stars, Lil’ Butler’s really jumped the shark,” Peridot groaned. “I mean, a puppy sidekick? Come on, that’s not realistic.”

“Nope, not at all,” Steven said. He let out a huge yawn. Peridot giggled, and Steven smiled meekly. They had only watched two episodes, and Steven was starting to fall asleep. He felt a little bad, but being here with Peridot was so relaxing. 

“Do you mind if I close my eyes, Peri?” Steven asked. 

“No, not at all,” Peridot said. Steven laid on the couch, taking Peridot’s normal position. His head rested in her lap. On impulse, Peridot began to run her hands through Steven’s hair. Normally he did that to her, and it felt really good. Steven sighed happily, so Peridot guessed she was doing a good job. Peridot used the remote to start another episode of Lil’ Butler. After a few minutes, Peridot heard rhythmic breathing, and knew Steven was asleep. She continued to run her hands through his hair. She hadn’t mentioned anything, but she had been doing a lot of thinking these past few weeks. Thinking, and researching.   
~  
Steven woke up with a groan. He stretched his arms out, and looked around. To his shock, it wasn’t even morning yet.

“How long have I been out?” Steven asked.

“Only a few hours,” Peridot said. “It’s still three in the morning.”

“Really?” Steven asked. He laid his head back down on Peridot’s lap. “That coffee must have really gotten to me.”

“You should lay off that stuff,” Peridot said. 

“Yeah, but it’s just so good!” Steven insisted. “Well, I think maybe I should head back to the house.”

“Really?” Peridot asked. “Are you sure?” 

“Oh, I forgot that you were feeling a little lonely,” Steven said. 

“Well if you don’t want to spend time with me…”

“Of course I do!” Steven said. “Don’t be like that Peri.” He playfully punched her in the arm. Peri laughed, but her facial expression didn’t match her supposed joy.

“Steven…” Peridot trailed off. She gulped, and continued. “Steven, I need to talk to you again.” Steven felt himself tense up. He had done his best to put the conversation they had had two weeks ago out of his head. Whenever he thought about it, he felt a rush of panic and anxiety run through him.

“What about?” Steven asked. Peridot scratched the back of her head.

“Sex,” Peridot murmured. Steven sat up, and crossed his arms.

“I was afraid you were going to say that,” Steven said. 

“It’s not about the actual act or anything,” Peridot said. Steven softened a little.

“Oh,” Steven said. “Then what do you want to know.” Peridot squirmed in her seat. 

“Well, to be honest, I did a little bit of researching on the topic,” she said. “I wanted to know why it was so taboo. The more I researched, the more confusing it became. So many people have so many different opinions on it.” Steven nodded.

“It’s a difficult thing to process,” Steven said. 

“The one thing that kept coming up though, was that people who are really in love usually end up doing it,” Peridot said. “Not always, but a lot of the time.”

“That’s true, I suppose,” Steven said. “Not if they’re related, obviously, but when two people really love each other, I think physical attraction is often inevitable.” 

“Well, I don’t really have that urge,” Peridot said. “From what I understand, most people literally can’t help feeling attracted to a person. It’s just a part of human biology Gems don’t have.”

“That’s true,” Steven said. “Unless you managed to transform a pretty huge portion of yourself, it’d be difficult to imitate a human’s sex drive.”

“Well I can imitate most parts of humans,” said Peridot. “But we’re getting off topic. What I’m trying to say is that, even though I don’t have a sex drive, I still want to know what it’s like.” Steven wasn’t sure where this was going, but he was starting to feel a bit uneasy. “So I decided that I’d ask someone I love.”

“Peri-” Steven began, but before he could finish, Peridot cut him off.

“So, I asked Lapis.” Steven felt his jaw drop. Never in a million years would he have thought that Peridot had that kind of gumption. “I asked her if she’d be willing to transform herself for me, so that I could experience it.” Steve thought that his jaw might hit the floor. “But she wasn’t comfortable with transforming herself like that, which I completely understand. So, as it stands, I guess I’m out of luck.”

“I guess so,” Steven said. Peridot looked at him, her head tilted slightly.

“So, I figured that, if I can’t experience it, I could talk to someone who has.”

“Who?” Steven asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Peridot responded. Steven pointed to himself, and Peridot nodded.

“Oh Peridot, I’m sorry, but I can’t really help you there,” Steven said. 

“Really!?” Peridot asked. “But you and Connie-”

“Are just good friends,” Steven finished for her. Peridot leaned deep into her seat, giving Steven the impression that she was melting.

“Well that’s just great,” Peridot moaned. “Now what am I gonna do?” Steven shrugged. 

It happened without warning. 

Peridot jumped onto Steven’s lap, straddling him. She grabbed his shirt, and pulled him close. Steven felt his nose collide with Peridot’s; he was struck by its softness. He could feel Peri’s breath on his face. She reached towards her eyes, and removed her visor. Her eyes were a piercing green. Steven wanted to say something, anything, but his voice just wouldn’t come. She leaned even closer, and Steven closed his eyes. 

Her lips were soft. He hadn’t been entirely honest with her about Connie. They had made out a few times, but it had never gotten further than that. Peri was different than Connie- when Steven had kissed Connie, it had felt stiff and awkward. But this felt different. To his surprise, there was very little awkwardness here. Peridot knew what she wanted, and Steven was losing his will not to acquiesce. Would it really be so bad? 

Peridot broke off the kiss, and stared into Steven’s eyes. 

“Wow,” she muttered.

“Yeah, that was something,” Steven admitted. Peridot shifted in his lap, and he suddenly became aware how close they were. He could feel a kind of heat radiating from her. Maybe it was just his imagination, but he seemed to feel it radiating especially hot from…

“I think I’m doing this right,” Peridot said, “because I’m starting to feel… weird.” Steven did his best to keep his brain on the conversation, despite the beautiful weight Peridot was putting on him. “I thought it’d be difficult to imitate certain aspects of human anatomy, but I think I’ve got them right.” Steven realized exactly what she was saying, and he felt a strange, primal feeling rush through him. 

“Peridot, maybe we should-”

Her lips met his again. This time it was much more forceful. They seemed to be filling a need, a desperate, unspoken need. Steven felt Peridot’s tongue pressing against his lips; he met her demand. Peridot was getting hotter, it wasn’t his imagination. She lifted herself off him, and pushed herself back down. The unexpected pressure made Steven break the kiss with a gasp.

“Did that feel good?” Peridot asked. Steven nodded. He was really starting to lose his mind here. She grabbed his hand, and began to guide it. 

“I think I did these right,” Peridot whispered. “Why don’t you feel them and tell me?” Peridot put his hand on her breast. He impulsively squeezed it. Peridot hissed, surprised by the sharpness of his touch, but he relaxed his grip. He kneaded it, and Peridot purred with pleasure. He wasn’t sure how he knew, but Steven knew for certain that she had gotten breasts exactly right. Peridot closed her eyes, and Steven felt energy radiating off her. She glowed brightly, and Steven realized she was transforming her physical appearance. The light faded, and Peridot grinned devilishly. As if by magic, her top had disappeared. Her breasts were perky, the nipples a little larger than what might be considered average. 

“They’re a B-cup,” Peridot said knowledgably. “I tried out a lot of different looks before I found this one. I think it matches my body type.” Rather than answering verbally, Steven gently took them in his hands. Peridot bit her lip, stifling a moan. He took his thumbs, and rubbed them across her nipples. This time Peridot could not suppress her pleasure. She squealed with joy. “I’m guessing you agree,” she moaned. With a grunt, Steven picked her up bodily. He placed her horizontally on the couch, and rolled himself on top of her. They were face to face, him on top, her below him. Her breath suddenly became shallow. “S-Steven,” she muttered. “Be, uh, be gentle.” 

This hit Steven like a brick. 

He couldn’t say why, but suddenly his senses came rushing back to him. Maybe it was because he realized that it was really about to happen. Maybe he sensed something in Peri’s voice, something that she herself couldn’t really understand. Whatever the reason, the fire went out of Steven. He raised himself off her, and sat beside her. He crossed his legs, trying to hide his hardness. Peridot raised herself up, and sat next to him. There was a flash of light, and she was fully clothed again.

“I’m sorry Steven,” Peridot said. “I thought I got everything right, but I guess I must have screwed something up.”

“No, you didn’t,” Steven said. “You got everything exactly right. It’s just, well, I’m not sure we should just jump into something physical like this.”

“But why not!?” Peridot asked. “I thought a lot about it. You said it yourself: people who love each other usually end up being physical.”

“That’s true,” Steven said. “But Peri, if this is going to happen, I want it to mean something.”

“It would mean something,” Peridot said desperately. “I promise!”

“Peridot, believe me, I want to,” Steven said. “But I’d like to, you know, maybe date first.” 

“Date?” Peridot asked. “You mean like, go out and stuff?”

“Exactly,” Steven said. Peridot scratched her head. 

“What does dating have to do with sex?” Peridot said. Steven smiled, and held her hand. 

“Well, it’s hard to explain,” he answered. Peridot frowned, and Steven giggled. “I know, I know, it’s complicated. But the truth is, sex means a lot more if you really get to know the other person. Otherwise it’s just physical. Peridot, I like you enough where I don’t want it to just be physical. I’d really like to get to know you.” Steven squeezed her hand. “Is that okay?”

“I guess that’s fine,” Peridot said. “But I have to admit, I was looking forward to being with you. I know I don’t have a biological urge like you do, but I don’t know… I felt something. I really wanted it.” Steven felt the fire course through him again, and he made a concentrated effort to suppress it.

“Let’s just give it some time,” Steven said. “I promise you won’t regret it.”

“Okay Steven,” said Peridot. “I trust you.” They leaned towards each other, and closed their eyes. This kiss was like the first; gentle, exploratory. Steven hadn’t expected this. It seemed to be moving pretty fast. But, as he sat here with Peridot, he felt one thing for certain: somehow, this felt right. Whatever they were starting, in the end, Steven was sure he wouldn’t regret it. It wasn’t love in the romantic sense- at least, not yet. But it was something really special.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The saga continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who wrote the kind words about the last chapter! It’s what keeps me going. I’m excited to bring you chapter two! Enjoy.

Pearl paced back and forth in the living room of the beach house. Amethyst sat on a sofa, munching on a giant bowl of popcorn. Garnet was flipping through a huge set of old magazines that Greg had found in storage. 

“So, you’re telling me that Steven is dating… Peridot?” Pearl asked.

“Yup.” Amethyst said. She shoved another huge handful of popcorn into her mouth. 

“We’re talking about the same Peridot, right?” Pearl continued. “Green skin, visor, pointy hair?”

“That would be the one,” Garnet said. She casually flipped through a few pages. 

“In that case, I just have one question,” Pearl said. There was a long pause. Pearl scrunched her face, balled her hands into fists, and stood on her tiptoes. “What in the world is he thinking!?” Pearl screamed. Amethyst, stunned by the sudden outburst, spilled her popcorn on the floor. Garnet cracked a tiny grin. 

“I told you this would happen,” Garnet said, “but you didn’t believe me.”

“But Steven… and, and Peridot… it’s just so, so… weird!” Pearl gasped. Amethyst had transformed herself into a vacuum, with her mouth as the sucking end. She took a break from cleaning the spilled popcorn to respond.

“Why’s it so weird?” Amethyst asked. “They’ve always had chemistry.” 

“Steven was the one who introduced her to our world,” Garnet said. “That’s an incredible bond.”

“Not to mention, she’s the only single girl he really hangs out with,” Amethyst said. 

“What are you talking about?” Pearl asked. “What about Connie?”

“Oh please,” Amethyst said. She had transformed back to her normal self. “That ship sailed a looong time ago.”

“They’re just friends,” Garnet said. 

“Well… well what about one of the girls in Beach City?” Pearl asked.

“Other than Connie, he doesn’t know many his age,” Garnet said. 

“But she tried to kill us!” Pearl shouted.

“Geez Pearl, that was years ago,” Amethyst said. “You can’t seriously be holding that against her at this point.”

“I guess not,” Pearl sighed. She collapsed heavily in a chair. “I don’t know, this is just so surprising.” Garnet closed her magazine, and walked over to Pearl. She knelt in front of her, and put her hand on Pearl’s shoulder. 

“Steven’s got a good head on his shoulders,” Garnet said, “and Peridot’s a good girl. It’s going to be okay.” Pearl smiled.

“I know, I know,” Pearl said. “I just can’t help worrying a little bit.”

“It’s natural,” Garnet said. “You’re his family. Of course you’re going to worry. But I promise Pearl, it’s going to be alright.” Garnet lowered her sunglasses, and tipped Pearl a wink. “I’m certain of it.”  
~  
A brilliant flash of light filled the barn as Lapis waited downstairs. She was tapping her foot on the floor, her hands crossed, lips pursed. She had been watching Peridot, “try on” different outfits for what seemed like hours now. Peridot made her way down a ladder, and stood in front of Lapis. She wore cutoff jeans that ended above her knees, and a tank-top that showed her midriff.

“What do you think?” Peridot asked.

“It’s fine,” Lapis said for the hundredth time.

“I don’t know,” Peridot said. “It might be too casual. The internet says that you’re supposed to dress up for dates, and this doesn’t feel very dressy.” Lapis groaned, and rubbed her temples.

“Peridot, I don’t know anything about human fashion,” Lapis groaned.

“I know, but you’re my best friend,” said Peridot. “According to ancient human rituals, the best friend helps the girl get ready for her date. You’re supposed to help me pick out an outfit, and we’re supposed to gossip about the boy.”

“Gossip? About Steven?” Lapis asked. Peridot chuckled, and looked mischievously from side to side.

“I heard he’s half gem,” Peridot whispered. 

“Wow, I had no idea,” Lapis deadpanned. 

“Okay, gossip accomplished!” Peridot said. “But we still need to do something about this outfit.” Lapis groaned, and collapsed onto the floor. Peridot paid no attention. She ran upstairs, and another flash of light filled the barn. 

“This is gonna be a long day,” Lapis sighed.  
~  
“Knight to E-4,” Connie said. “Checkmate.”

“Oh come on, not again!” Steven said. “This is the fifth game in a row!” 

“Your issue is that you don’t pay attention to pawn placement,” Connie said. “They may be the least powerful piece on the board, but they have an important role to play.” Steven frowned, and Connie clapped him on the shoulder. “But you’re getting a lot better. Remember how bad you were when we first started?” Steven laughed.

“Yeah, I lost like a hundred times in a row,” he said.

“One-hundred and two, to be exact,” said Connie. The pair were sitting in her kitchen. They had spent most of the day together, as per usual when things in Steven’s life weren’t chaotic. “So, you ready for tomorrow?”

“I don’t know,” Steven admitted. “To be honest, I’m kinda starting to have second thoughts.”

“Cold feet are normal for first dates,” Connie said.

“Well, it’s not that I don’t want to go out with her,” Steven said. “It’s just that it’s going to be so complicated, you know? Peridot’s a Crystal Gem, I’m a Crystal Gem… plus she’s still learning how everything on Earth works.”

“Sounds like a lot of excuses to me,” Connie said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Steven asked. Connie rolled a pawn between her fingers.

“You like her, right?” Connie asked.

“Well yeah,” Steven said. 

“Okay, so it’s not that you don’t like her,” Connie said. “I think you’re nervous.”

“Nervous? What do I have to be nervous about?” Steven asked.

“The last time you went out on a date was with me, what, two years ago?” Connie asked. Steven blushed. 

“I guess,” Steven said.

“So you’re nervous,” Connie said. “I’m not discounting your fears, but every relationship is difficult. At least you already know Peridot. Try using the internet to date sometime. You think you know a person, and then wham, they’re a thirty-six-year-old dude who just wants to get laid.”

“That sounded oddly specific,” Steven said.

“We’re talking about you right now,” Connie said hurriedly. “Look, just give it a shot. If it’s awkward, you can always be friends. That’s what happened to us.” Steven smiled.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Steven said. “Wanna play another game?”

“I don’t know,” Connie said. “Can you handle getting whooped again?”

“Oh, it’s on!” Steven cried.  
~  
Steven paced back and forth on the pier outside Funland. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He’d gotten there way too early. The only thing there was to do was wait, and the longer he waited, the more anxiety he felt.

Even after his talk with Connie, he was still having some lingering doubts. Pearl didn’t seem to happy when she’d heard about this date, and Lapis didn’t seem super thrilled either. Garnet was as stoic as ever, so it seemed like only Amethyst was excited for him. Even his dad seemed a little put off by the idea. Of course, Peridot had pushed him off a roof...

“Hi Steven!” 

Steven snapped out of his thoughts, and turned to look for the source of the voice. He felt his jaw drop. It was Peridot, but he had never seen her looking like this. She wore a knee-length pink dress, with cap shoulders, and an elastic black belt around her waist. She had a pair of slip-on shoes that matched the color of her dress. Steven noticed they had little green aliens on them. She had combed her hair down, but it still stuck out in places. Rather than detract from her look, it made her seem pleasantly disheveled. To top the look off, she had a red bow in her hair- Steven suspected it was the same one he had given her a while ago. 

“Peridot, you look amazing,” Steven said. Peridot broke out a huge smile. 

“Really!?” she asked. “Oh thank goodness, it took me forever to come up with this! I kept finding different suggestions and examples on the internet, and it got really confusing.” She put her hands on her hips. “And Lapis was no help at all. She kept saying all my outfits looked good, no matter what I was wearing. I bet she would have said it if I showed up naked!” Steven felt his cheeks flush, but Peridot seemed not to notice. She looked at Steven, and stroked her chin. “You didn’t really dress up, did you?” Steven looked down at himself. He had changed out of his jeans into khakis, and had put on a fresh t-shirt, but other than that he hadn’t done anything special.

“Sorry,” Steven said, “I figured this was just going to be a casual kind of thing.” Peridot gave him a blank look.

“Did I mess up?” she asked.

“No!” Steven said. “You did great Peri. If anything, I was being a little lazy.”

“Oh,” Peridot said. “Well in that case,” she stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry at him, “dress up next time!”

“Yes ma’am,” Steven laughed. Peridot walked up to him, and took his arm. She smiled up at him, and Steven felt a rush of adrenaline and happiness run through him. 

“So, where to?” she asked. 

“Wanna skeeball?” Steven replied.

“Lead the way!”  
~  
“Give me the alien!” Peridot said. She shoved all her tickets on the table. Steven chuckled as Mr. Smiley dug the little guy out from the back of the pile. 

“If you keep asking for these, I’m gonna have to get more,” Mr. Smiley said. He handed the toy over, and Peridot snatched it from him greedily.

“I shall call you Zim,” she said devilishly. “Steven, do you like Zim?”

“Yeah, he’s cute,” Steven said. “Thanks Mr. Smiley!”

“Thank you for not destroying the skeeball machine this time!” Mr. Smiley said. Steven grinned wanly, and walked Peridot out of the arcade. 

“You destroyed a pinball machine?” Peridot asked. 

“I was a kid!” Steven said. “I didn’t know my own strength, and I really wanted to win this cool laser pointer.” He shrugged. “I guess I did a lot of damage to this place when I was younger.”

“Oh, Steven the vandal,” Peridot said. “What a bad little boy you were.” Steven chuckled. 

“I think I’ve gotten better,” said Steven. “I’m a little more self-aware.”

“Me and you both,” Peridot said, “although I swear I’ll never really understand this place.” Peridot sighed, and stared at Zim. “I’ve lived here for a while now, but sometimes I still feel a little bit like an alien.” Steven put an arm around Peridot’s shoulder, and squeezed her gently. 

“You’ll get there someday Peridot,” Steven said. “I’ve lived here my whole life, and sometimes I still feel out of place. Don’t worry, it’s normal to feel that way.” Peridot smiled up at him.

“Thank you,” she said gratefully. “Wanna go on the Ferris wheel?” Steven nodded, and they walked towards the huge contraption. The boardwalk was unusually empty today. Steven thought it had something to do with a fair that was taking place in the town proper. His father was there, passing out flyers for guitar lessons. The weather was beautiful. As Peridot walked with him, Steven noticed that her happy expression had turned a bit sour. She kept looking at her alien toy.

“Are you okay?” Steven asked. Peridot stopped, and turned to look at Steven.

“Steven, I need to know something,” she said. “Why did you want to go out with me?” Steven scratched the back of his head.

“We talked about that,” he said. “I just want to get to know you better.”

“But don’t you already know me?” Peridot asked. “We’ve been friends for a long time now. What else is there to know?” Steven shuffled uncomfortably.

“Well, I guess I just wanted to do things by the book,” Steven said. “You’re supposed to go on dates before you get into a relationship, you know?”

“If you say so,” Peridot sighed. “But Steven, I’m not sure why we have to make all this fuss. I love you, and you love me. Isn’t that good enough?” Steven blinked, and gave it some real thought.

“You know what Peri, you’re absolutely right,” he said. “I guess, I don’t know, this whole thing is new to me, you know? But the truth is that we do know each other pretty well, so there’s no real reason to have a, ‘getting to know each other’ date.” He put his hands on her shoulders. “Instead, let’s just make this a date where we have fun.”

“Is it still a date then?” Peridot asked.

“Absolutely,” Steven said. “Wanna know why?”

“Why?”

Steven leaned in, and kissed Peridot. Peridot responded gratefully, standing on her tiptoes. 

“That’s why.” 

“That’s a really good reason,” Peridot said. “Can you give me another one?” Steven kissed her again, and Peridot wrapped her arms around his waist. She snuggled into his chest, and sighed happily. “I just want to stay here for a while.”

“What about the Ferris wheel?” Steven asked.

“It’s not going anywhere,” Peridot said.

~  
Steven and Peridot walked up to the barn, hand in hand. The sun was starting to set. Pumpkin ran up to the pair, and happily nipped at their heels. They bent down, scratched him, and he bounded happily back into the cornfields. 

“I love that little guy,” Peridot said.

“He’s awesome,” Steven agreed. The pair walked into the bar, and Peridot looked around.

“Lapis!” Peridot called. “Lapis, you home?” There was no answer. “Guess she’s out,” Peridot said. She started to climb the ladder upstairs, but Steven stopped her.

“I’ll go first,” he said. Peridot tilted her head, but shrugged. Steven climbed up, and Peri followed, grateful that she hadn’t questioned him.

After the pair got upstairs, Peridot walked over to a dresser, where six alien toys were stacked on top. “Zim, this is Mulder, Gir, E.T., Dopey, Luke Skywalker, and Mark. They’re your new family!” She stuffed Zim onto the shelf with the rest of the toys, and smiled happily. Steven walked over to Peridot, and she turned to look at him. “So, was our first date everything you dreamed it would be?”

“I think it went really well,” Steven said. “Especially once we just started having fun.”

“Yeah,” Peridot agreed. “Trying to follow all those weird rules was giving me a headache.”

“Well, one good thing came out of it,” Steven said. “That dress makes you look really sexy.” Peridot raised her eyebrows.

“Really?” she said. She looked down at herself appraisingly. “I hadn’t noticed. I just picked it out because I thought it looked nice. What about it is sexy?” Steven began to blush yet again.

“Well, it really accentuates your curves,” he said sheepishly.

“My… curves?” Peridot was clearly perplexed. 

“Your um, boobs,” Steven said. “And your ass.”

“Oh!” she said. “Why didn’t you just say so!”

“It was kind of implied,” Steven said.

“Sorry,” Peridot said, “I’m still getting used to this whole,” she made air quotes, “ ‘attraction’ thing.” 

“I getcha,” Steven said. He put his hands in his pockets. “So, this might be a weird question, but if you’re not attracted to me, why do you want to be physical?” Peridot took his arm, and led him over to the couch. 

“Well, a couple of reasons,” she said. “Even though I can’t figure out how to imitate attraction, I’ve imitated everything else to the point where it still feels good, you know?” Steven nodded. “On top of that, I get a real emotional charge out of it. I really liked being together with you.” She snuggled against him. “I liked it when you were all worked up over me. It made me feel special.”

“Well, that’s bound to happen,” Steven said, “especially when you’re wearing that.” Peridot smiled devilishly. She walked away from him, and spun around, modeling for him.

“You really think I’m sexy?” she asked.

“Yeah, you’re hot!” Steven said. She walked back up to him, and Steven was reminded of her shortness. She stood more than a head smaller than him, her hair coming up to the top of his chest.  
“I really like the fact that you think I’m… hot.” She pressed against him, and Steven shivered. She swayed her hips, and gave Steve a simpering look. “You like the way my boobs look?” Peridot asked teasingly. She squished her boobs together. Steven laughed, but felt a rush of exhilaration run through him.

“I gotta admit, I sure do,” Steven said. Peridot quickly turned around, and bent over, grabbing the edge of the couch.

“You like the way my butt looks?” Peridot asked. As an answer, Steven reared back and gave her a firm smack on the butt. Peridot squealed, and grabbed her cheeks.

“Oh my God, I’m sorry!” Steven said. “I didn’t mean to hurt you!”

“It’s fine, I just wasn’t expecting it,” Peridot said. A strange look came over her face. She rubbed her butt a few more times, then looked at Steven. She slowly bent back over. “Do it again,” she commanded. 

“What?” Steven asked.

“Do it again,” Peridot repeated. “It hurt a little, but it, um, felt good, in a weird way.” Steven felt his heartbeat quicken. That strange, primal feeling was building up in him again. He reared back, and slapped Peridot’s ass again, this time a little harder. Peridot gasped, and bit her lip. Her eyes rolled up, and she clenched the couch hard. “That actually feels really good,” she admitted. 

“That’s called spanking,” Steven said. He realized his voice had become hoarse, and he cleared his throat. “Some people really like it.”

“Well, I think I’m one of those people,” Peridot said. “One more time!” Steven was careful- he didn’t want to hurt her, but she seemed to like getting hit decently hard. He smacked her again with just a little more force. The sound it made rang through the barn. Peridot groaned in pain and pleasure, then collapsed to her knees. 

“Peri!” Steven said. He thought he might have hurt her, until she saw her face. She was flushed, her eyes unfocused. She was really turned on. Steven realized that he was starting to get there too. She stood up on shaky knees, and leaned her back against the couch. She grabbed Steven by his collar, and drew him to her. 

He was lost in her. The way her lips felt on his. The way she felt, the fabric of her dress against his hand, and the heat of her skin under it. The rhythmic pulsing of her heartbeat- he could feel it beating against his own chest. Her scent; pheromonic, powerful. 

She broke the kiss, and took him by the hand. She led him to the front of the couch, and gestured for him to sit down. He did. She laid herself across her lap. Steven knew what she wanted. 

“Say it for me,” Steven said. 

“I want you to, um, spank me,” Peridot pleaded. Her tone sent pleasant chills down Steven’s spine. He ran a hand down the back of her dress, until his palm settled on the swell of her ass. He could feel Peridot’s breath quicken. 

“What’s the m-magic word?” he asked breathlessly. 

“Please,” Peridot whispered. “Please spank-” but before she could get it all the way out, Steven hand had come down. Peridot yelped happily, every muscle in her body tightening. Steven was shocked at how much he was enjoying this. He hated hurting people in any way, shape, or form… and yet, this control was exhilarating. He could never have this kind of power in normal life, but Peridot was giving him the chance to do as he pleased. The primal urge was starting to run wild in him- his mind was starting to blank. His hand came down again, this time with enough force to sting his palm. Peridot let out a harsh gasp, and Steven came down off his hormonal high. 

“You okay?” Steven asked. “I can be gentler.”

“No need, but don’t do it any harder than that,” Peridot said. Steven nodded, and raised his hand back up. “Wait!” Peridot shouted. Steven’s hand froze. “I, oh geez, I want to, um, feel it more.”

“What do you mean?” Steven asked.

“I mean, uh… why don’t I just show you.” She reached down, and grabbed the bottom of her dress. She slowly began to pull it up, revealing her legs. The dress kept coming up, and Steven understood what was happening. She slowly revealed her ass. Steven wasn’t sure she’d imitate underwear, but she absolutely had. It was a pair of simple black panties. It covered most of her ass, but the parts that were exposed were reddened. She held the balled up dress in her hand, and looked at Steven expectantly.

He raised his hand, and brought it down. Peridot yelped happily. Actually getting to feel her ass was a thousand times better than just touching it through her dress. He could feel her flesh ripple, and could see it bounce. Compulsively, Steven grabbed cheek and squeezed gently. Peridot coed, enjoying the break the soft touch provided. Steven was impressed with her. She had gotten the feeling one-hundred percent perfect. He opened his mouth to compliment her, when he noticed something. Her legs were slightly spread, and Steven had a good view. He realized that her panties were absolutely soaked. A bolt of lightning shot through him. He ran his hand down, wanting to feel that wet spot. Wanting to explore her… every part of her...

There was a loud thunk, and happy barks. Steven’s hand froze. 

“Hey Pumpkin!” Lapis said happily. “Who’s a good boy?” Peridot and Steven looked at each other in panic. Peridot leapt off him, and pulled her dress down. Steven crossed his legs. Lapis flew up to where they were sitting. “What’s up guys?”

“Nothing,” they said in unison.

“Ooookay,” Lapis said. “Um, did the date go well?” Steven stood up, making sure his front was away from Lapis.

“It went great, thanks for asking,” Steven said quickly. “Peridot, I’ll call you, okay?”

“Okay,” Peridot said meekly. Steven bolted down the ladder, and ran out of the barn, Pumpkin barking and running after him.

“What was that about?” Lapis asked. Peridot glowered up at her.

“Lapis, you ever hear of the phrase, ‘cock block?’” Peridot asked.

“I can’t say that I have,” Lapis said innocently.

“Well let me tell you about it,” Peridot growled.  
~  
Steven walked in the door of the beach house. He was covered in sweat, and out of breath. Pearl looked up from the dishes, and Garnet smiled at him from her place on the couch.

“Hi Steven, how did your date go?” Pearl asked. 

“It went fine,” Steven said brusquely. He speed-walked towards the bathroom. Pearl looked at him with concern.

“Are you okay?” Pearl asked.

“I’m fine!” Steven said, a little too loud. He ran into the bathroom, and slammed the door behind him.

“His date went really well,” Garnet said. “He had a great time.”

“If you say so,” Pearl said. Garnet heard the sound of the shower starting up, and looked towards the bathroom. She shook her head. 

“Sometimes I wish I didn’t have future vision,” she muttered to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while listening to Jimmy Olsen’s Blues by Spin Doctors. Not sure why people hate that band so much… anyway, next chapter should be coming shortly. Stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

It was hell. He stood there, hands outstretched, horrified by what he held in his hands. Two green gemstones- beautiful, luminescent…

Broken.

Steven woke up with a gasp. He reached down to feel his covers. They were covered with sweat. He inhaled deeply, and exhaled slowly. He rolled out of bed, and walked over to the window. He watched the surf crash against the beach. Breath in, breath out. Let the vision go. It was only a dream…

He didn’t think he could afford to lose anyone else. Especially not her. 

~

“The future is never set in stone, Steven,” Garnet said. She moved a pawn, and Steven quickly snatched it with his rook. 

“I know,” Steven said, “but it felt so real. I could actually feel the stones in my hands. I could literally feel Peridot’s soul, or essence, or whatever leaving her physical form. It was horrible.”

“And you’re sure it wasn’t just a dream?” Garnet asked. Her queen swooped down, and snatched the bishop. Steven winced. He hadn’t seen that. 

“I don’t know, maybe it was,” Steven sighed. “But my dreams have had prophetic properties before. I just don’t think I should ignore it.” Steven moved his king, desperate to protect it.

“Bad move Steve,” Garnet said. At first, he thought she was talking about his dream, but he quickly realized she meant the chessboard. She moved her rook, and Steven groaned. “Checkmate,” Garnet continued. “I told you: never play chess when you’re distracted.” She leaned back in her seat, and tapped her foot on the ground. “Look, I can’t tell her not to go on missions. She’s a Crystal Gem, just like you are. She has to make that decision of her own volition.”

“Then I should try and convince her,” Steven said. 

“She’ll never go for it,” Garnet replied.

“I know,” Steven sighed, “but I have to try.”   
~  
“Thanks for giving us some alone time, Lapis,” Peridot said. 

“It’s no problem,” Lapis replied. “I’ve been meaning to go diving for a while now. I need to get back in touch with my roots, and really explore this ocean.”

“Well good luck!” Peridot said. Lapis smiled.

“Same to you,” Lapis said. She waved goodbye, and aqua wings burst from her back. She took a running start, and jumped into the air. Peridot watched as she flew away. There was a beauty to her- it was undeniable. Steven was beautiful in his own way, but Peridot wished she had managed to convince Lapis to be physical with her. Something about the blue Gem’s grace, her curves, fascinated Peridot. Before she could get too lost in her Lapis-colored daydreams, a familiar voice snapped her back into reality.

“Hey Peri,” Steven said. He was dressed casual, hands in his pockets. Peridot smiled, and bounded up to him. She gave him a twirl, showing off her new outfit.

“So, what do you think?” Peridot asked. 

“The dress is nice,” Steven said. “White really suits you.” Peridot stopped twirling, and turned to face Steven. 

“Are you okay?” Peridot asked. Steven kicked at the dirt, his exposed toes getting covered in the stuff. 

“I think we need to talk,” Steven said. 

“What’s the matter?” Peridot asked. Steven walked closer to her, and looked into her eyes.

“Well, I’ve been having these weird dreams lately,” Steven said. “I can’t tell if they’re for real, or not. But they feel real. They have to do with… with you getting hurt.” Peridot took a slow step back, away from him.

“What do you mean?” she whispered.

“I keep dreaming that something is going to happen to you,” Steven elaborated. “That we’re going to be out somewhere, on some mission, and something terrible is going to happen.” Peridot saw Steven’s eyes harden. “I won’t let that happen. As long as I’m alive, I won’t let that happen.” She could feel something radiating from him. A sort of power, that rolled of his body in waves. She was swept up by it, awed by the strange feeling it produced. 

“What do you want me to do?” Peridot asked, her voice still gentle and pensive.

“I want you to stay home for a while, keep away from missions,” Steven said. “Until I figure out what’s going on, I need you to stay safe.”

“Are you serious?” Peridot asked.

“Of course!” Steven insisted.

“Steven, I… I can’t,” Peridot said. “Being a Crystal Gem is the most important thing in my life. It’s my whole reason for existing. I-”

“But if you keep going on mission, you’ll get hurt, or worse!” Steven roared. Peridot took another step back. That strange energy radiating off Steven was growing even stronger. She looked at him as if he were an entirely different person.

“Steven, please…” Peridot felt tears welling up in her eyes. “Please don’t make me do this. I’ll do anything, I beg you.” A tear rolled down her cheek, and Steven gasped. The power abruptly stopped, as if somebody had hit an off switch on Steven. He walked over to her, and Peridot froze in fear. Expecting a blow, she closed her eyes… but all she felt was his warm, soft embrace.

“I’m sorry Peri,” Steven said. “I just… I just can’t stand even imagining something bad happening to you.” Peridot slowly returned the hug. Steven tightened his grip, and so did Peridot. They stood there for a while, feeling the slow pull and release of each other’s breath. 

“I’ll be safe, Steven,” Peridot said. “I promise.”

~

Steven laid on his bed, eyes pasted to the ceiling. After their conversation, the date had basically gone nowhere. They decided to have dinner, but there just hadn’t been any romance. Steven knew that he had scared her, and he felt awful. He always did his best to prevent fear and anger from overcoming him. His powers were controlled by his emotions, so when he felt those, he tended to lose control. Normally he was good at controlling his feelings, but when it came to Peridot, he just couldn’t help himself. His heart thumped wildly in his chest, and his stomach burned. He wasn’t sure when it had happened, but he was starting to get really attached to her. This silly little experiment that she had started with him was growing into something much, much more. 

He heard his phone buzz. He rolled over, and picked it up. He raised his eyebrows. It was Peridot. She had bought herself a phone a while ago, but she very rarely used it. He picked the phone up, and opened the text.

‘Hey.’

Steven grinned. Not the most descriptive text ever. He responded,

‘What’s up?’

and waited for the reply. The phone buzzed.

‘I’m sorry I was weird today.’ 

Steven scratched his head in confusion. If anything, he had been the weird one, not her. The phone buzzed in his hand.

‘I guess I just wasn’t expecting you to talk to me like that.’ 

Steven felt his heart sink. He must have really hurt her feelings. Before he could respond, the phone went off yet again.

‘I knew you cared about me, but I guess I didn’t realize how much.’

Steven’s heart began to pound. He waited… and sure enough, the phone went off again.

‘I feel that way about you too.’ 

For the first time today, he felt his spirits soar. A huge smile lit his face. He texted her back,

‘Really?’

and waited for a reply. It came quickly.

‘Yeah. I mean, I know this started as a physical thing, but… I guess it’s more than that now.’

Steven responded,

‘It’s strange, isn’t it? We’ve only been on one date.’

He waited, and Peridot replied,

‘Maybe it’s a little weird, but we’ve known each other for a long time. I think maybe I’ve always felt this way about you.’

He texted back,

‘I think you’re right. It’s too bad we waited so long.’

His phone sat, unbuzzing, for nearly five minutes. His anxiety grew from annoying to a creeping desperation. He was going to send another message, when his phone finally buzzed. He raised his eyebrows when he saw it was a picture message. He opened it, and felt his entire body flush. Earlier in the day, she had been wearing a white dress that she had fashioned to look and feel like cotton. The top was a typical dress, but the bottom flared out like a skirt. A zipper had gone up the back. The picture she had sent required some planning, but it was well worth it. She was standing with her back facing a mirror, so her phone could take a picture of it. Her dress was unzipped, and Steven could see that it was starting to fall off her. He could see her bare shoulders, her shoulder blades, and the top of her back. He realized that, if she had been facing the opposite direction, he would have been able to see her breasts. Her message read,

‘I guess we have a lot of catching up to do.’ 

Steven looked at the picture. He had seen more of her, of course, but there was something incredibly alluring about this picture. His phone rang again, and he immediately opened the message. It was the same pose, but this time her face was turned towards the camera, looking over her shoulder. She was biting her bottom lip, clearly filled with anticipation. Steven felt his throat go dry, and his blood rush through him. He had a sudden urge to run from his house, and meet her at the barn. He wanted her badly, maybe more than he had wanted anything in his life. He wanted to text something back, but his mind was going numb. As if sensing this, another, normal message came to his phone.

‘Did I make you speechless?’ 

Steven texted back, his fingers shaking,

‘Yeah, that’s, wow, God that’s really hot.’

Yet again, time seemed to stretch into infinity. It was taking all of Steven’s self-control not to rip off his clothes right now. He wanted to be coherent, so he could respond to Peridot, but the haze of lust and desire was settling into his brain. The phone buzzed once more, and Steven looked at the message eagerly. He thought his heart might jump out of his chest.  
Peridot had let the dress fall completely. Whatever underwear she was wearing was almost completely absent. Her ass hung out completely, and Steven realized she had changed it since last time. It was much fuller now. In fact, it seemed that her whole body had gotten a little curvier. He couldn’t imagine how she could know that he’d like that, but he did. He stared at her ass, round and perky, and realized that it was perfect. He looked at the message below the picture.

‘All this started because I wanted to know about sex, and we still haven’t done it.’ Steven looked at the next line, and gasped audibly.

‘We’ll have to fix that.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I know this chapter is a little shorter than the last two, but this seemed like a really good place to end it. Gotta keep you interested, right? 
> 
> In all seriousness, thanks so much to everyone for the positive comments and encouragement. It really means a lot to me. I’ve been enjoying writing for you guys, and I’m grateful that it seems like you guys are enjoying it to.


	4. Chapter 4

Dark, thunderous clouds brooded over Steven. He stood in a circle covered in strange, arcane runes. He was surrounded on all sides by endless ocean, the waves green with debris. In front of him was a kneeling, hooded figure. Their face was completely obscured. They were about Steven’s height. The cloak they wore was a dark, dried-blood red. Steven tried to move, but he couldn’t. He was frozen in place.

The hooded figure slowly stood up. When it reached its full height, thunder cracked, and the ocean roared with the rising surf. Steven still couldn’t see into the hood. The storm quieted, and a voice came from the cloak. It was thin, wispy, yet commanding. It chilled Steven’s bones.

‘You must understand that I do not do this for spite. I do this because the universe requires justice. It is law.’ 

From beneath the hood, a pair of blue marbles sparkled. Their reflected light grew stronger, and Steven realized he was staring into a pair of eyes. Cruel, unblinking, the figures’ gaze bored into Steven. It seemed to reach into his very soul. 

‘An eye for an eye. Such is the way of things.’ 

A hand reached out from beneath the robe. It was pitch black, covered in spider web-thin cracks. It reached towards Steven’s face.

‘You shattered the one I love most. So, I must shatter the one you love most.’ 

It caressed Steven’s face, and he thought he’d lose his mind.

‘The contract has been sealed.’ 

The hand wrapped around Steven’s throat.

‘Expect me.’

~

Peridot awoke to the sound of happy barking coming from the cornfield. She was sleeping on her bed, on the top floor of the barn. She stretched, scratched her head, and sat up. It was already morning. It had seemed only a minute ago that she had been talking to Steven. Well, texting. She never really understood the human preoccupation with textual communication, but Steven seemed to like it. She heard the slow, steady creak of the barn door, and smiled.

“Don’t worry about being quiet, Pumpkin already woke me,” Peridot said. 

“Oh, sorry,” Lapis replied. Peridot walked over, and looked down to the first-floor of the barn. Lapis was looking back up at her, a sheepish grin on the blue girls face. “We need to teach him not to bark.”

“Why?” Peridot asked. “I think it’s cute! And, it’s not like we have any neighbors.”

“I suppose,” Lapis said. Aqua wings burst out of her shoulders, and she flew up and landed next to Peridot. 

“Can’t you climb the ladder like a normal person?” Peridot asked.

“Do I detect a hint of jealousy?” Lapis asked. Peridot folded her arms.

“Maybe,” she mumbled. Lapis giggled, and Peridot rolled her eyes. The emerald Gem walked over to the couch, and collapsed onto it. “So, how did your date go last night?”

“Terribly,” Peridot sighed. Lapis raised her eyebrows.

“What happened?” she asked. 

“Me and Steven had a fight,” Peridot said. She shook her head. “It was really weird. He got all, I don’t know, glowy and stuff, and then he got all sad. It was really uncomfortable.” A small smile lit Peridot’s face. “We made up at the end of the night, but still… not a fun time.”

“Well, you knew that doing this human dating thing was going to be hard,” Lapis said. 

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this, you know,” Peridot said. “I was just supposed to be doing human fusion with him. But nooo, he wanted to date.” Peridot banged her fist on the couch. “Why is everything so complicated? Why can’t he just, you know, bang me!?” Lapis shrugged, utterly serene. 

“He’s a human, Peridot,” Lapis said. “You’re a Gem. No matter how you parse it, there’s going to be issues.”

“I guess,” Peridot sighed. She stood up, and walked over to the window. “We’ve been through so much together, you know? This whole group. Kidnappings, injury, heartbreak, even death. It’s strange that, after all this time, something as simple as being with someone can be so difficult.”

“It is what it is,” Lapis said. She walked over to Peridot, and put a hand on her shoulder. “Even with Gems, love is never easy. But it can be worth it.” Peridot looked up at Lapis, and smiled. She squeezed Lapis’s hand.

“You still don’t want to do anything physical?” Peridot asked. Lapis shook her head no. “I figured,” Peridot said. “Well, I’m gonna go work on some meep morps.” As Peridot descended the stairs, Lapis unleashed her wings. She took off out the widow, flying into the morning breeze.

~

“When I woke up, the only thing I could remember clearly was a name,” Steven said. He took in a breath, and said the name slowly and carefully. “Serendibite.” 

In another time, at another place, the glance the three Crystal Gems exchanged might have been comedic. Considering the circumstances, the glance only panicked Steven. All three Gems looked somewhere between concerned, bemused, and horrified.

“That’s a name I never thought I’d hear again,” Pearl said.

“Same here,” Garnet said. The fused-Gem stood, and walked over to where Steven sat. “You’re sure that was the name? One hundred-percent sure?”

“Yes, I’m positive,” Steven said. “I’m guessing you guys have heard the name before?”

“Rose used to tell us about Serendibity,” Amethyst said darkly. “It was one of her first warnings when we became the Crystal Gems.”

“I’d heard of her before Rose, but I had always assumed she was a myth,” Pearl said. 

“A myth?” Steven asked. 

“More like a legend,” Garnet elaborated. “According to Rose, Serendibite was an assassin created by the Diamonds to deal with extreme problems. She was especially close to Pink Diamond.” Steven felt hot shame rush through him, and did his best to suppress it. “She wasn’t around when Pink Diamond was shattered, but Rose assumed she’d find out eventually.”

“Rose was always expecting Serendibite to come and take her revenge, but she never did,” Pearl said. “Eventually, Rose just assumed that she had been shattered.”

“Not just Rose,” said Amethyst. “We all did. We figured that, if she hadn’t shown up by now, she’d never show up.”

“I guess we were wrong,” Garnet said. 

~

Peridot was curled up on the couch, her head in Steven’s lap. He was petting her hair absentmindedly. The pair were doing their best to remain calm.

“So, we have no idea when Serendibite is going to land?” Peridot asked.

“No,” Steven answered. “That’s the worst part. I feel like she could land outside at any minute. I’m not gonna be able to sleep, I’m gonna be stressed all the time… but the thing I’m worried about most is you.” Peridot felt Steven wrap an arm around you. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

“The Crystal Gems will help protect me, Steven,” Peridot said. “I know they’ll keep me safe.”

“Yeah,” Steven said, “but I still don’t want to leave you.” 

“This whole thing is a little inconvenient,” Peridot sighed. 

“What do you mean?” Steven asked.

“Well, it’s gonna be next to impossible to fool around if we’re under twenty-four-hour surveillance,” Peridot said. 

“I was actually thinking about that,” Steven said. “Peridot, there was something I wanted to ask you about.”

“You can ask me anything,” Peridot said.

“Well, why haven’t you asked me to fuse with you?” Steven asked. Peridot sat bolt upright, and looked at Steven. 

“W-well, I guess it’s never crossed my mind,” Peridot stuttered.

“Really?” Steven asked. “That’s a little surprising. I know you’ve been interested in exploring the physical aspect of our relationship, but I figured the emotional parts would be just as important. I think that fusing could be the best way to really get to know each other.”

“You know how I feel about fusion,” Peridot said. “It’s so… intimate.” Steven raised his eyebrows.

“So is sex,” Steven said.

“But it’s just physical!” Peridot insisted. “I know you say otherwise, but I just don’t understand how it could be different.” Steven smiled, and Peridot tilted her head inquisitively. “What are you happy about?”

“I just realized something,” Steven said. “The way you feel about fusion is the way I feel about sex. To me, fusion is just something people do to get closer. It’s not this crazy, intimate thing.” Peridot nodded slowly.

“I guess you’re right,” she admitted. “I never thought about it like that.” She crossed her arms. “I guess we both have a lot of exploring to do.”

“For now, let’s just enjoy each-others company,” Steven said. Peridot put her head back in Steven’s lap, and Steven resumed his petting.

“Does fusion hurt?” Peridot whispered.

“Not at all,” Steven said. 

“What… what does it feel like?” she asked.

“You become a part of someone else so completely, the pair of you transform into a new, incredible being,” Steven said. “You know everything about your partner, down to their most minute thoughts and desires. But more than that, you become greater than the two of you could ever be separately. It’s incredible.”

“Wow,” Peridot whispered. “That sounds pretty amazing.” She slowly stood up, and stood in front of Steven. “Well, maybe we can’t fool around, but I don’t think anyone would object to us fusing.”

“I don’t think so either,” Steven said. “Are you sure you’re ready?”

“Yes, Steven,” Peridot said. “If it’s with you, I can do this.”

~

Garnet and Pearl sat beside each other, keeping an eye around the barn. They wanted to give Steven and Peridot their space. 

“You’re still not sold on Steve and Perry?” Garnet asked. Pearl shook her head.

“It’s still very strange to me,” Pearl said. “I guess I just didn’t see it coming. Truthfully, I always imagined that Steven and Connie would get together. For Steven to be dating a Crystal Gem, it’s just… well, strange.” The pair looked out at the cornfield, where Amethyst and Lapis were doing battle drills. The fight was mesmerizing. Amethyst was controlling a dozen whips at once, each acting of its own accord, while Lapis had created an ice whale that still had full mobility. The whale trumpeted in anger as the whips crashed against its side, and spat a geyser of icicle-laden water at the purple Gem. Amethyst transformed into a cat, nimbly dodging the ice before it could get her.

“They’ve both improved tremendously,” Amethyst said.

“I’m not sure it’ll be enough,” Pearl said. “You remember how Rose used to go on and on about how dangerous Serndibite was. It felt like she thought that Serendibite was apocalypse incarnate.”

“Maybe she is,” Garnet said. “I don’t care. We’re going to stop her. She’s not going to kill Peridot. I refuse to let it happen.”

“You really can’t see how this is going to end?” Pearl asked. Garnet shook her head.

“My future vision has been clouded,” Garnet said. “I think Serendibite’s doing it, somehow.”

“Unfortunate,” Pearl muttered. “I wish there was something we could do to get ready for her, other than train.”

“So do I,” Garnet said. “Times like this make me wish Rose was still with us.” Pearl smiled, and put an arm around Garnet.

“Rose is with us,” Pearl said. “She’s in that barn, with Peridot right now.” Garnet smiled, and nodded in affirmation.

“Dodge this!” Lapis shouted angrily. She raised her hands, and a typhoon of pure lightning energy rose above her. She pointed at Amethyst, and the lightning came crashing down. Amethyst spun like a top, and the lightning wrapped around her. She pulled out a whip, and used it to spike the lightning back at Lapis. The blue Gem conjured an ice shield, which shattered with the force of the lightning. The pair stood looking at each other, battered and bruised.

“All right, take a rest you two!” Pearl shouted. The pair collapsed. Pearl turned to Garnet, but before she could speak, an incredible flash of light filled the surrounding air. All four Gems looked towards its source- the barn. 

The group raced towards the barn door. When they reached it, Garnet threw it open. In the center was a pulsing, glowing being. The group couldn’t make out its features- the light surrounding it obscured their vision. 

“What do we do?!” Pearl asked, panicked.

“We wait,” Garnet said serenely. Pearl wanted to press on, but before she could, the light filled the room once more. When it dissipated, Steven and Peridot sat where the being had been. Both had tears in their eyes.

“Steven… oh my goodness…” Peridot cried. She crawled over to him, and collapsed in his arms. The pair sat there, crying together, as the four other Gems looked on in shock. 

“What happened?” Lapis asked. 

“We need to give them some time alone,” Garnet said. 

“But-”

“Now,” Garnet ordered. The four Gems marched out the way they came, Garnet shutting the door gently behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

It was darkness; and then, light all at once. Blinding and penetrating, it seemed to fill every aspect of Them. Their desires, secrets, everything They had hidden within Themselves was wiped away, and They were laid bare in front of each other.

            There was love, of course. But there was also anxiety. Fear. In a deep, despised corner, the remnant flames on old hatred refused to burn out entirely. It was a Picasso portrait of emotions, thoughts and feelings. Utterly beautiful, but terribly disjointed.

Noise from a different place, far away from this one, filtered through Their strange reality. Suddenly, it became clear: this place could not sustain itself. With inexorable force, it tore itself in twain, leaving Them naked and exposed in darkness. Slowly, They opened Their eyes.

~

            “Steven… oh my goodness…” Peridot cried. She crawled over to him, and collapsed in his arms. The pair sat there, crying together, as the four other Gems looked on in shock.

            “What happened?” Lapis asked.

            “We need to give them some time alone,” Garnet said.

            “But-”

            “Now,” Garnet ordered. The four Gems marched out the way they came, Garnet shutting the door gently behind them.                 

            Steven panted, desperately trying to catch his breath. Steven kept wiping hot tears out of his eyes. He was crying because Peridot was crying. Deep inside him, he knew they were still linked. That link was slowly deteriorating, but he could still feel her emotions. Peridot was totally overwhelmed. Despite her insistence on fusing, she had not accepted him completely. The result had been, if Steven had to find words for it, an unstructured meeting of the minds. Not full fusion, but not complete rejection.

            “What happened?” Perry whimpered.

            “We didn’t do it right,” Steven said. His head pulsed with pain, and he rubbed his temples.

            “Did I do something wrong?” Peridot asked.

            “No…” Steven said.

            “You’re lying!” Peridot shouted. She leapt out of Steven’s lap, and pointed down at him. “I can feel it! I don’t know how, but I can! You’re lying because… because…” she slowly lowered her finger. “Because I screwed up, and you don’t want to hurt my feelings.” Peridot sat back down next to Steven, and hugged her knees. “I thought you said fusion was easy.”

            “It’s supposed to be,” Steven said. “This is the first time I’ve ever had this kind of trouble.” Peridot closed her eyes.

            “Guess I’m some sort of freak,” she said. Steven embraced her.

            “No, you’re not,” Steven said. “I don’t know why it’s so hard for you, but we’ll get through it.”

            “You’re mad at me though,” Peridot sighed. “I can still feel your mind, just a little bit. You’re mad about Lapis.” Peridot felt Steven stiffen. He slowly released his grip.

            “I can’t help how I feel,” Steven muttered.

            “Neither can I,” Peridot said.

            “I just… I just thought me and you had something special,” Steven said.

            “We do!” Peridot said. She turned to face Steven, and locked eyes with him. “Steven, I love you very much. Just because I have feelings for Lapis doesn’t mean that I love you any less.”

            “I just, I don’t know,” Steven sighed. “I just only love you, ya know? And there’s something amazing about that. I just wish we could share it.” Peridot took his hands in hers.

            “Steven, please don’t worry about this,” Peridot said. “I understand how you feel about relationships… that they should be one-on-one. That’s how it’s going to stay. Just me and you.”

            “But what if Lapis decides she has feelings for you as well?” Steven asked. “What then?”

            “Then we cross that road when we come to it,” said Peridot.

            “God, this is all so freakin’ complicated,” Steven moaned.

            “I know,” Peridot said. She snuggled into his lap, and Steven began patting her hair. “But it’s worth it.”

~

            Steven had been walking in the canyon for almost an hour now. When he’d asked Garnet about where he was going, he was sure that he’d get told off. But Garnet hadn’t said anything. Maybe she’d understood why Steven needed to do this. The Gems had helped him through thick and thin, but this was something he needed to do by himself.

            Huge canyon walls surrounded him as he walked. He was at the bottom of what must have been a ten-story ravine. Caves, both natural and carved, were etched into the various cliffsides. The person he was looking for was here, back at the old Kindergarten. Steven always felt intense loathing at this place. This was where the Gem War started. So much death, so much destruction, could be drawn back to here.

            “Hello Rose,” came a husky voice. It echoed around the cliff walls. Steven took a deep breath, and slowly exhaled.

            “Jasper,” Steven said.

            “I didn’t think you’d ever come back to visit me,” Jasper said. “I was getting lonely. I was thinking maybe I’d pay a visit to Lazuli.” Steven closed his eyes. He knew she was just trying to provoke him.

            “I need your help,” Steven said. Jasper’s loud, coarse laugh echoed through the rocky gorge.

            “The great and powerful Rose Quartz needing the help of a lowly Jasper? My, my, how the mighty have fallen,” Jasper giggled. Steven ground his teeth together.

            “Just because I freed you once doesn’t mean I won’t send you right back,” Steven growled. “Now come out and face me.” He saw it out of the corner of his eye. She had been hidden, blending in with the limestone. She uncurled herself like a massive tiger, and jumped down into view. She leered at Steven, her twisted smile churning the human-gem hybrid’s guts.

            “Someone’s in a bad mood,” Jasper said tauntingly.

            “I don’t have time for games,” Steven said. Jasper bared her teeth.

            “Well make time!” Jasper roared. “I didn’t ask for you to come and see me, you know. I thought we agreed that I’d keep my distance, and you’d keep yours.” Steven huffed, and clenched his fists. He knew she was right, but he didn’t have to like it. “First things first, what do you want?” Jasper asked.

            “To fight you,” Steven replied. Jasper’s face twisted with surprise.

            “What!?” she cried. “I… but I haven’t done anything!”

            “No, I don’t want to bubble you, or take you back or anything,” Steven said. “Strictly nonlethal, on my end.” Jasper raised an eyebrow.

            “What do you mean, ‘on your end?’” she asked.

            “I mean that you’re free to try and kill me, if that’s what you want,” Steven said. Jasper brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. She stared at Steven, trying to make sense of his request. “In fact, I’d prefer it. If I knew you were going all out, it’d help me focus more.”

            “Don’t worry about that,” Jasper growled. “If you’re giving me permission, I’m going to fight my hardest.” She tilted her head. “But why do this? What are you getting out of it?” Steven lowered his eyes, so he didn’t have to look at his opponent.

            “I need to hurt someone,” Steven said. He heard his voice echo, and could hardly believe it was him. “The other Gems can help me train, but I have to show some restraint against them. With you, I don’t have to do that. I know that you want to hurt me, so I can justify hurting you back.”

            Silence.

            “You’re serious?” Jasper asked. Steven nodded, slowly. “What the hell is all this for?”

            “Serendibite,” Steven said. He raised his eyes. Jasper continued to stare at him.

            “She’s finally coming?” Jasper asked. Steven nodded. 

            “I need to be ready,” Steven said. Jasper chuckled.

            “You’ll never be ready, Rose,” Jasper said. “I worked with Serendibite. I know how terrible she is. If you’re going to defeat her, you need to be willing to kill again, and I know you don’t have that in you.”

            “Guess we’ll find out,” Steven said. He raised his hand, and purplish light crystalized into a glowing shield. Jasper roared, and began to transform. Her muscles grew, adding several feet to her already prestigious height.

            “I’ve been looking forward to this for a long time,” Jasper croaked. Spikes burst out of her body, and her teeth grew fanglike. Claws burst from her fingers. When she stopped growing, she stood nearly six feet over Steven. He had managed to cure most of what had tainted her, but some of the corruption remained. The result loomed over Steven, half gem, half beast.

            She came at him faster than he could react.

            Claws tore into Steven’s chest. His skin had naturally hardened as he’d gotten older, but the blow still damaged him. Steven felt a rush of pain, and was thrown against the side of the canyon. He stabilized himself before he collided fully, using his float-energy to cushion the blow. He grabbed onto a rock, and hung there for a second, collecting himself. Hot blood rushed down his chest- his shirt was gone. The Jasper-Beast turned to face him, roaring as it sped to where he rested. He let go of the rock, and grabbed his shield with both hands. He increased its size, and pooled energy into his feet. He leapt, the force of which shattered the rocks beneath his feet.

            Jasper hadn’t been expecting it. The huge shield collided directly with her face, knocking out a handful of her vicious fangs. She rolled onto her back, and quickly righted herself.

            “You’ve gotten better,” Jasper said. “But so have I!” She curled into a ball, and began to spin. Steven had seen this move many times before, and prepared to intercept. However, as she moved towards him, he realized that she was now entirely covered in spines. Unsure if his shield would hold, he attempted to dodge. Just as he sidestepped, however, Jasper turned, and Steven caught a whirlwind of spikes. They tore at his exposed chest and face, and he screamed in pain.

            Jasper, still spinning, whirled in place. She was making another pass. Steven calmed himself down, and pulled his shield in two. They quickly reformed, and he was holding a shield in each hand. As Jasper came towards him, he threw them both in an arc. The collided with Jasper, and sent her careening into a wall. The force stopped her momentum, leaving her gasping for air. She had blown a cave-sized hole into the wall. Steven’s shields flew back to him, and he snapped them back together into one, larger shield.

            Jasper shook the rocks out of her hair, and dived at Stephen. Her claws collided with his shield, sending sparks flying. The pair locked eyes, hatred etched in Jaspers face, fury etched in Stevens.  He pushed his strength into his shield, and Jasper began to lose ground.

            “You can’t be stronger than me!” Jasper roared.

            “I am,” Steven said. “I’m always as strong as I need to be.” He threw his arms out, and Jasper flied back. She hit the rock wall yet again, stunning her. Steven saw his opportunity.

            He threw his shield into Jasper, where it struck her in the gut. She doubled over as the shield flew back to Steven. As soon as it touched his hand, he threw it again, this time even faster. It struck her head, and she grabbed her face as the shield came back yet again. Steven threw it a third time, and the shield became impossibly fast. Jasper wasn’t sure where it hit her, only that she was in extreme pain.

            Each time Steven threw the shield, it came back faster and faster. It seemed to Jasper that a million shields were racing towards her. She had no change to dodge. She felt herself shrinking, no longer able to hold her monstrous form. Only when she had totally transformed, her skin cracked in most places, did Steven stop throwing his shield. He stood in front of her. Bruised. Bloody.

            Victorious.

~

            Steven had told her to practice. Had told Jasper he’d be coming back. She’d promised to train, but she knew the truth: it was already too late. No matter what he did, he’d never be ready. Jasper had served with Serendibite, and she knew what would happen.

            “You’re already dead Rose,” Jasper said to herself. “And so is this world.”

~

            Steven walked into the barn, the door creaking as he opened it. His hair was matted with sweat, his replacement shirt stuck to him. Peridot mumbled to herself, and slowly opened her eyes. She turned to her left, and was shocked to see Steven at the top of her ladder. He hoisted himself up, and walked over to her bed.

            “Steven, what-” but before she could finish talking, he pounced on top of her. Peridot squealed in surprise. His hair hung down from his head, brushing against her cheeks. She could smell him- it wasn’t bad. In fact, the scent seemed to fill her with strange, but powerful desire. Steven leaned in, and Peridot closed her eyes. They kissed madly, greedily, desperate for each other. Steven came up for air, and Peridot caressed his arms. “Not that I’m complaining, but what’s going on?”

            “I just need you,” Steven said. His voice was barely above a whisper. “I don’t care about all the complicated junk that we’ve been going through. The only thing I know is that I love you, and I need to be with you right now.” Peridot felt her heartbeat quicken. She closed her eyes, and a flash of light filled the room. Steven blinked. “What was that?” he asked.

            “I had to make myself, uh, anatomically appropriate,” Peridot said. Steven blinked, then grinned slyly.

            “Well, I’ll have to check out how you did,” Steven asked. Peridot giggled.

            “Please do,” she said. Happy to oblige, Steven reached up, and grabbed her leotard by the shoulders. He slowly lowered it, kissing her neck as he did so. She moaned in appreciation, and he kissed lower as he revealed more of her chest. When her breasts were revealed, he immediately took one into his mouth. Her moan turned into a squeal of delight, and she grabbed a handful of his hair. “T-t-that’s new,” she panted. Steven moved over to the other breast, and Peridot groaned. She didn’t know what he was doing, but she did know that he was very good at it. Steven surfaced, and took her breasts in his hands. He kneaded them, and Peridot purred.

            “You definitely did a good job on these,” Steven said. “They’re amazing.”

            “T-t-thank you!” Peridot squealed.

            “Let’s keep going,” Steven said. “Gotta make sure everything’s correct.” Peridot’s heart was racing. She knew where this was going, and she was incredibly excited. Finally, after all this time, it was happening. She reached down, and before he could stop her, tore Steven’s shirt off.

            He was covered in bandages. The way they were wrapped, Peridot was sure Steven had done it himself. Many were still soaked in blood. Peridot shook her head.

            “What happened to you!?” Peridot cried. Steven sighed, got off her, and sat on his heels.

            “It’s a new type of training,” said Steven. “It’s incredibly intense.”

            “Look at you!” Peridot said. “Whatever this is, it’s tearing you apart! You have to stop.” Steven shook his head.

            “I can’t,” Steven said. “If I’m going to protect you, I need to do this.”

            “You can’t destroy yourself for me!” Peridot insisted. Steven smiled.

            “Perry, as long as I can keep you safe, I’ll do whatever it takes,” Steven said. Peridot gasped, and fell on top of Steven. She sobbed unabashedly. Steven could feel her bare chest bouncing against his own. He took her in his arms, and waited for the storm of emotion to pass.

            “I love you Steven,” Peridot whispered.

            “I love you too,” Steven said. They kissed again. The lust that had briefly faded was beginning to return. Peridot straddled Steven, and he gasped at the sudden sensation.

            “You like that?” Peridot asked. Steven nodded. “Well, I want to feel you too.” She unbuckled his belt, and took off his jeans. His red boxers couldn’t hide his desperate need. Peridot could feel a hot, pounding heat run through her. This was it. This is what she’d always wanted. She rubbed herself against him, and Steven groaned.

            “Perry…”

            “You don’t have to say anything,” Peridot said. She lifted her hips up, and fell back on top of him. Although they were both still clothed, the sensation was incredibly intense. Both shivered in pleasure. She did it again, and again, and before long they were lost in the feeling. She was ready now. She could feel how wet she was, and she could tell how bad Steven wanted her. She rose one more time, figuring this last buck would satiate them for long enough to get their clothes off. When she came back down, however, Steven grabbed her arms. He held her there, and locked eyes with her. He could feel him shaking under her. A few seconds passed, and she felt a different wetness against her pussy.

            “Oh no,” Steven groaned. His face was beet red. “I can’t believe I just did that.”

            “Did you… just…” Peridot trailed off.

            “Yeeeeees,” Steven groaned. Peridot laughed, and Steven got even redder.

            “No, don’t be embarrassed!” Peridot said. “I heard this happens a lot with first timers. I’ll take it as a compliment.” She snuggled up next to him. “Besides, this whole thing was kind of spontaneous. Now we’ll have time to plan it.”

            “Yeah,” Steven said. Peridot could tell he was still really embarrassed.

            “Steven, it’s okay,” Peridot said. “Really.”

            “You’re not upset?” Steven asked.

            “Not upset,” Peridot said. “But there is one thing.”

            “What?” Steven asked.

            “Well, you got to finish, but I didn’t,” Peridot said. A devilish grin slid over Steven’s face.

            “Let’s see if we can do something about that, shall we?”

 

~

 

Author’s Note: Thank goodness for coffee, and Celine Dion blasting on repeat. Seriously folks, I’m gonna try to keep this up, despite my busy schedule. Thanks, yet again, for all the interest/comments.


End file.
